The Marvelous Marriage
by Team Dragons Bliss
Summary: Err.. no sum for this, just read. First fic I did, so be nice. A bonus story of the TDK Doujin. [Warning: Crossovers and OCness] If I don't get any reviews I'll stop updating.
1. Chapter 1: Invite

Chapter 1: Invite

**Note in this story I do not own: Naruto and characters, Mandy or Grim, The Baudelaire Children and characters from ASOUE, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Zim, Gir, and Invader Zim characters... and some other characters I forgot to mention... Major Crossover!!**

**Also contains spoilers of the TDK Doujin... SPOILERS!**

**(TMM is Mostly a Naruto/Team Dragons/ASOUE story in my opinion)**

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHA," laughed a certain skeleton, "I hadn't had this much fun since the French Revolution!" The Grim Reaper shouted. It was death, doing his 'Grim Reaping' stuff. He was traveling through space finding his next 'victim'. He heard something.

_RRRRIIIIIPPPPPPPP_

Grim turned around.

"Uh oh."

_The S.S. Andromita..._

_Riiinnnnggggg!! _

"I'll get it!" Rosie said.

Sakura watched Rosie opening the closet door, "I'll never understand magic," she said.

"Invitation for Team Dragons!" the mail person said.

"Thanks." Rosie closed the door and opened the letter.

"_You are invited to a wedding in the Other Realm._

_Be in_ _Pagan–the capital of the OR one month from now at 10:00 sharp." _

"That's strange," Amy said, "It doesn't say whose wedding."

"Well, we're all invited, lets go alert everybody," Rosie said.

"NEXT MONTH WE'RE GOING TO A WEDDING," she shouted.

"Ny arranged Gorgia a wedding—_again_?" Naruto groaned.

"No," Gorgia said.

"We actually don't _know_ whose wedding," Amy said.

"Probably some Witches Council member's wedding," Jessica said.

"Hopefully we'll have a _normal_ wedding," Gorgia said.

"Girls will wear dresses and guys will wear suits."

"Define 'normal'," Dawn said, "A team of magical reptiles and seers stuck in human form going to a wedding in the Other Realm with a bunch of abnormal humans and an eight-year-old fairy–-wow _so_ normal."

"And you'll help plan the wedding," a person with blonde hair said.

"And you are..." Violet asked.

"The bride of this wedding."

Later...

"I think Klaus would make a good ring-bearer and Bubbles would make a good flower girl," Gorgia said.

"They're adorable," the blonde haired witch said.

Gorgia nodded, "Oh, you never told me your name."

"Suzette," the witch said, "I'm second chairman of the Witches Council, next to Seerce."

xxx

"I hate weddings," Shikamaru groaned.

"Ditto," Mandy agreed.

"At least it's not Gorgia's arranged wedding," Naruto remarked, "and hopefully the bride won't run away to Germany."

Shikamaru sighed, "This team is so troublesome."

"Rosie's making everyone come," Naruto said, "I wonder how funny Sasuke would look in a _tux_—HA!"

Sasuke threw a brick at him. "Shut the hell up."

xxx

"Gorgia," Suzette said, "How about you be my maid of honor?"

"Really?"

Suzette nodded, "I don't really have one anyways."

Somewhere else...

_Chaos Wrath Council Headquarters..._

One of the purple haired witches—Tierra was reading an invitation she wasn't intended to go...

Oshana was polishing her pistol and Jag was finding anything useful to future plans.

"A wedding?" Jag said, "Tierra we're witches not posers."

"This isn't just _any_ wedding, Suzette **Squalor**'s wedding," Tierra replied.

Oshana's ears perked.

"Suzette Squalor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The second chairman of the Witches Council—the very council who took away your magic and sent you to fifty years lock down," Tierra said.

Oshana smirked.

"Do you really expect us, to crash a wedding?" Jag remarked, "Even if it is Squalor's."

"Team Dragons," Tierra said, "We'll be there and the citizens of Pagan will have to relocate until the wedding is over."

"I see."

"The wedding is due in one month," Tierra said, "But Jag is right... even if it is Suzette's wedding—we'll send someone else."

"The Akatsuki," Oshana smirked.

"I have a plan," Tierra said.

xxx

"We need a few of your members," Oshana said.

"What for?" the leader said.

"A wedding."

The leader was not convinced.

"_A Wedding?"_

"The wedding is located in Pagan—the Other Realms Capital. Because of this wedding," Oshana smirked, "Current residents have to relocate until the wedding is done, and the only people invited to the wedding are those 'Dragon Bitches', the idiots living with them, and the Witches Council."

"I see," the leader said, "So how many?"

"Five—Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan."

"Usually, Kazuku goes with him..."

"He's better off without Kazuku."

xxx

"Agreed?" Jag asked.

"Agreed," Oshana smirked.

"Things are starting to _almost_ go according to plan."

"Almost," Oshana said, _"Is not good enough."_


	2. Chapter 2: Rehearsal?

Chapter 2: Rehearsal?

"Tell me again," Jessica asked, "Why are we dressed up for the _rehearsal?_"

Gorgia shrugged, "Suzette was more comfortable if it looked like an 'authentic' wedding... I guess."

Jessica blinked, "Whatever, I guess."

"Think of it as a dress rehearsal for a play," Sondra said, "Except no stage—and it's not a play—and we're rehearsing for a wedding..."

xxx

"COME OUT!" Dawn yelled.

"No!" a crowd of 14-year-olds—a little immature—boy genins and a chuunin said in unison.

"Well you have to come out _sometime_," Dawn protested.

"We look goofy," Naruto said.

"Stop being so immature," Kitty remarked.

The boys sighed. Reluctantly coming out. They all were either wearing a black or blue suit. Their jackets were unbuttoned, showing their white blouses, only Naruto and Sasuke wore ties, and they wore it loosely—Gaara on the other hand—was in his normal clothes.

"I refuse to wear those ridiculous outfits," Gaara snarled.

"Same old Gaara," Temari laughed.

"Hn."

"Well it's nice to see that Kankuro can finally show his face through all that make-up... and hair," Kitty said.

Kankuro blushed slightly.

"I _really_ hate weddings," Shikamaru groaned, "Lets just get this over with."

Naruto nodded, "This is embarrassing!"

Sakura sighed, "Same old Naruto."

Ino and Sakura looked drooling over the Uchiha, of course.

Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Am I late?" a certain girl said in her southern accent.

"_Great," _Ino and Sakura thought_, "Who invited the cowgirl over here?!"_

"Sadie," Sasuke said under his breath.

"You made it!" Naruto said.

"Just on time," Rosie said.

Everybody sat down in their seats—mostly everybody that is.

Lee looked around, "It isn't like Gai-sensei to be late like this."

"The rehearsal haven't even started," Tenten said.

"Gai-sensei's probably out their doing something stupid," Neji said with his legs crossed.

"Why does _she_ get to sit next to Sasuke?!" Sakura asked Ino, "I'm his teammate not her!"

"Stop being jealous," Ino said, "It's not like Sasuke-kun likes her."

"Oh please, Ino-pig, you're as jealous as much as I am."

Chouji did what he was good at—eating a bag of chips.

Shikamaru fell asleep and leaned over to Temari.

She blushed a little.

Ino pinched him and screamed in his ear "WAKE UP!"

"Gah!"

xxx

"Your late," Ny said.

"I know," said Kakashi, "I was just helping an old lady cross the street."

"The citizens of Pagan had to relocate remember, Kakashi?"

"Kakashi wherever you go, you're still wearing that mask?" Ny asked, "Do you even wear that in your sleep?"

"There's a chance," Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Ny," he said.

"Yes?"

"Usually you call me 'Sir Kakashi' is anything wrong?"

"No," Ny answered quickly.

"It's the wedding."

Ny sighed.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder, "You depend to much on Gorgia's nuptials."

"I know, I know," Ny said, "But I promised her mother—before she died—that Gorgia would get married and claim the role as Queen of Galaxica."

"She will make a good queen, but she's only seventeen."

"You're right, Kakashi, I've made arranged marriages for her, like what? Twice now?"

"Actually it's three times."

"Thanks for reminding me, the first time, Gorgia ran away to Germany and became of the witches 'Nazi' army, the second time she faked suicide, and the third time, she—well, her personality was different and she ran away into parts unknown with _weasel boy_."

"If Itachi makes her happy, then—" Kakashi was interrupted.

"Itachi!" Ny scowled, "Of all the people, why does it have to be Itachi?! The boy's a criminal for Pete's sake!"

"The path of love is... questionable... but Gorgia seems to like him... their ages are really close, and besides, it's not like one or two years would make a difference."

"He comes from your world, Kakashi, but do you really expect a guy like him to be_ king?!_"

Kakashi paused for a second.

"Come to think of it... no."

"Exactly," Ny remarked, "If he becomes king he'll abuse his powers and Gorgia!"

"But Ny," Kakashi said, "Maybe it's not what's good for Gorgia, but what makes her _happy?"_

Ny blinked.

"Maybe you're right," Her eyes softened.

xxx

"Tell me again," Klaus said, "Why am I ring bearer?"

"Ha!" Sunny shrieked which meant along the lines of 'Because it's funny you're ring bearer!'

Klaus ignored Sunny, "I read a book on wedding preparations... even for me... it was really dull to read..."

"How far did you get?" Violet asked.

"Chapter eight... ring bearer and flower girl was

chapter nine–unfortunately."

"Meh," Sunny said which meant something around the lines of 'It's a good thing I'm too young to get married—all of it looked confusing to prepare.'

"It is, sort of," Klaus said, "When you're under a lot of stress it may be a little hard for you to decide who's the maid of honor, best man, ring bearer, flower girl, etcetera," Klaus said. (I don't know much about weddings but I think it's something like that.)

"Wow, do you think it'll be this complected when my time comes?" Violet asked.

Klaus shrugged, "We orphans not psychics."

"Dawn!" Sunny said, which meant 'But Dawn is psychic... sorta'

"Violet, Klaus, Sunny!" Hailee said.

"Hello," Violet said.

"Hello," Klaus said.

"Shalom!" said Sunny.

"Violet, Klaus, I hope you don't mind, but can I look after Sunny for awhile?" Hailee asked.

"Sure," Klaus said.

"As long as it's okay with Sunny," Violet said.

"Sunny do you mind?" asked Hailee.

Sunny shook her head, "Neepo," she says.

Hailee picked up Sunny, "By the way," she said, "You look adorable with your cute little dress," Hailee said, still thinking that Sunny was still a baby.

"I am not a baby!" she shouted.

"No, your not," Hailee said, "You're a growing girl."

"It's been twenty minutes, Gorgia," Rosie said impatiently.

"I know," Gorgia said,_"Where the hell is Suzette?!"_ she thought.

"I'll find a way to stall them," Sondra said, "People!" she yelled, "We're gonna to have a short intermission!"

"There aren't any intermissions in weddings," Amy said.

Sondra nudged Amy.

"For how long?" Lee asked.

"I dunno maybe ten—twenty minutes—maybe an hour or two," Sondra shrugged.

"In that case," Shikamaru said, "Wake me up when it's over," he closed his eyes.

Ino, Temari, Hailee, and Sunny pinched him.

"Ow!" he woke up.

Gaara moved away from the recital.

"Where are you going," Kankuro asked him.

"_Out,"_ he said.

Somewhere else...

"Explain to me," Deidara said, "Why are we sent here? To a wedding, hm?"

"Team Dragons," Itachi said dryly.

"In that case," Sasori said, "We'll be looking for them, and they'll be looking for _us._"

"We better split up."

Back at the rehearsal.. Wee!!

"Dawn, Hailee, Kitty, Lalauna," Gorgia said quickly, "I need you're help," she says.

"What is it?" Hailee asked, holding Sunny in her arms.

"Bliko?" Sunny asked.

Dawn froze. She was worried about what she saw in her vision:

"_That's even worse!!" __Naruto cried._

"Dawn?" Kitty said and she waved her hand in front of Dawn's face.

"So what did you see?" Gorgia asked.

"My vision wasn't clear but Naruto was very mad in some way—he said that something 'was even worse!'" she shrugged.

"I see," Lalauna said, "But what would made Naruto-kun so mad?"

"I don't know, but lets go back on topic," Gorgia said.

"Gwee," Sunny agreed.

"Oh right," Dawn said, "So what is it?"

"You're the psychic you, should know."

"You know that when it comes to all the visions and mind-readings stuff—doesn't usually come when I wanted it to."

"We're getting a little off topic again," Hailee said.

"Hai," Lalauna nodded.

"We have of problem," Gorgia said, pointing to the bickering Akatsuki members.

"Akatsuki!" Sunny fearfully shrieked. She remembered the last time she encountered with Hidan.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Gah! Invisa! Don't scare us like that!" Kitty said.

"Sorry," she said, "So what are you lassies doing?"

"Invisa-san," Lalauna said, "Gorgia needed our help—she needed our help for... for..."

"She needed our help to clean up this mess—a _very_ big mess," Hailee lied.

"Yeah," Dawn said playing along, _"Huge!"_

"What she said," replied Gorgia.

"Tu," Sunny said, which meant, 'Sorry for lying to you, Invisa. But we spot some of the frightening, gender-confused, and heartless Akatsuki members.'

"I see, do you need an extra hand?" Invisa asked.

"No, no," Gorgia said, "Just go back playing the piano."

"I've been playing _'Here Comes The Bride'_ for thirty minutes now... and the song only last for about thirty seconds."

"We'll find a new wedding song to play!" Gorgia said nervously.

"Well... I could consider the wedding song Emily gave me..."

"Good, now go work on that," Dawn said.

"All right, well then, cheerio!" Invisa said as she left.

"That was too close," Kitty said.

Lalauna nodded.

"Since they's five of them, I guess we each will choose our opponents," Gorgia said, "Sorry Sunny."

"Nada," Sunny shrugged. By 'nada' she meant 'That's okay, I'll hide in a bush and find a way to help if one of the members tries to do anything funny.'

"Deidara," Dawn said.

"Hidan," Hailee said.

"Sasori," says Kitty.

"Kisame-san," Lalauna says.

"I guess that leaves me with Itachi," Gorgia sighed, "We'll we better go and meet them face-to-face."

The rest of the girls left off. Sunny pulled on Hailee's dress.

"I wanna help!" she shrieked.

"I know Sunny, but you're too young to get out in that kind of danger, there's five of them, remember the last time you encountered _one_?"

Sunny shuddered,"Psycopathic."

Which meant along the lines of 'Even though Hidan tried to kill me and you, I don't want any of the perverted Akatsuki members to hurt you! I'll find a way to help you!'

Hailee paused at Sunny's word.

"I know you want to help Sunny," but I can't let you out there."

"Medos!" Sunny flustered which meant the lines of 'Me and my siblings encountered lots of dangerous situations, once, we had a man named Count Olaf chase me, Violet, and Klaus around just to get our fortune!'

"Stay here, Sunny!" Hailee cried.

"_Psychopathic!!_"

"I'm sorry," Hailee said softly then left.

Sunny took a few steps and followed Hailee but made sure Hailee didn't know she was following her.

Back Outside...

"Fine!" Deidara yelled, "I'll go this way, un."

"I don't think you're invited," Dawn said.

He heard Dawn's voice and turned around and wondered if he was seeing right and wondered why the _hell_ Dawn's in a dress. He thought Dawn dressed usually in boys' clothes or usually wearing baggy clothes. But Dawn was dressed in a black slender halter dress. Deidara just couldn't help but to stare.

"Why are you staring?" Dawn suspiciously asked him.

"So I won't trip and land into your breasts," he replied, "Like the first time we met."

"That was perverted," Dawn said.

"I _tripped!_" Deidara yelled.

"Uh-huh."

xxx

Kitty was wandering outside trying to find Sasori hoping that her won't find _her_. She glanced up at the red headed Akatsuki member.

"Saso—" Before she could finish, Sasori covered her mouth.

"Change me back,_ wench_," he scowled, holding down her wrists and laid on her body.

"I guess you didn't like being a real person," she said.

"You know I would lose most of my powers," he snapped.

"It's better most then all," Kitty said.

"Change me back! Reverse the spell!"

"Fine," she said softly, "Can you get off me?"

Sasori got off of the girl, "I'm not trusting you with this."

"I swear, I'll change you back," Kitty said, "Just... don't try to kill anybody else, I'm the one you want."

Sasori blinked, "_Well_?"

* * *

A/N: This story contains spoilers for the TDK Doujin. Most of this stuff talks about events in chapters 3-10(?) I'm not completely sure of this since I haven't even started on page two of chapter one (I'm having an art block and I'm lazy... I hate winter.) But I have chapters 1-3 planned out... now fall asleep of my boring rambling. 


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a Loophole

Chapter Three: Finding A loop Hole

They just started at each other for ten minutes examining if the other one can be trusted.

Kitty bit her lower lip, finally breaking the silence, "It's not a spell it's a _potion_," she said, "Like the last time."

"Go on," he said.

"I really suck at potions... it took me three months to get the life potion right."

"_What?!"_ he snarled.

"But I'll try the best I can on the next potion—the one that can turn you back... into a puppet," she said nervously.

Sasori started to calm down.

"I'll see what I can find in my book of potions, I left it in my apartment, we better go there and look for the right potion."

Sasori didn't speak, he stood silent. Still wondering for the umpteenth time if he should trust her or not.

He thought of the reasons why and why not:

_She's a hero after all, and aren't heroes supposed to help one in need? Enemy or not, she was the same sympathetic, caring girl or as Jag called her a 'Goody goody'. She turned you into a real person when she drank the life potion and kissed you to pass the potion—somehow. She keeps telling you those 'you're-not-just-a-puppet' lectures. _

_On the other head, she's a member of Team Dragons. A team who trains every day of the week. Kitty's probably have been trained how to 'deceit' people. Team Dragons is almost trained for anything. And we are mortal enemies after all, you could of been falling into a trap. _

His heart says to trust the girl but his brain says not to.

He hated this voice inside his head—a _conscience. _If he was a puppet again he know exactly what to do—just kill the girl and turn her dead corpse into a puppet for his collection. She probably knew that she would take away most of his powers if he was a 'real person'—wasn't being half puppet enough?

"Sasori?"

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

The red head was too busy talking to his conscience who probably didn't noticed Kitty lead him to her apartment.

Sasori walked into her apartment with a bit of hesitation he waited for what he thought was about to happen... _no trap. _

"Like I said, I really suck at potions," she said, "Hopefully I'll make up a batch before the week's over—if we're lucky that is... I hope you don't mind staying here fore a couple of days, just be patient," she finished, frantically flipping pages through her book of potions, looking for loopholes.

Sasori blinked. _Staying with the girl?_

xxx

"What do you want?" Dawn asked him, clenching his fist.

"A work of art," he smirked and pinned her to the ground, "Such a work of art."

Dawn blushed slightly. _A work of art?_ Was that even a pick-up line of a compliment?

Deidara, laying on top of Dawn telling her that she's a 'work of art', uncomfortably close to her face, she had to say something that could save her from whatever Deidara's perverted moment.

"You guys and your pick up lines," she joked.

He got off of the girl, "Yeah... I mean no... that _wasn't_ a pick up line, un."

"Right," she giggled, "Now I know why you use the phase: art is a 'bang'," she laughed, using air quotes.

His face flushed, reminding him of the day Dawn stuffed a dictionary in his face under the definition or the word.

"Shut up," he said.

xxx

"Itachi!" Gorgia yelled as a nest of vines tied around his ankles. Then he suddenly... vanished.

"A clone," she said, "How could I've falled for that trick?!"

"But you did," he whispered in her ear with his arm around her waist and his right hand covering her chestnut colored eyes.

She was breathing nervously, hesitating.

He could _feel_ the fear coming out of her. She didn't know what to do. Finally he released his hand.

"Why are you here?!" she spat out, "This has nothing to do with you guys whatsoever!"

Itachi stood silent, stroking his fingers on the back of her dress.

"W-w-what are you—," Gorgia stammered but interrupted by the akatsuki member.

"Quiet," he said, slowly undressing her.

xxx

"_Sir Kakashi,"_ Ny said, "Have you seen Princess Gorgia anywhere?"

"I guess you're in a better mood," Kakashi said.

Ny nodded.

"Excuse me," said as a woman in a long black robe as she came in, "I'm Judge Gutnecht, is Miss Squalor here?"

"Suzette?" Ny asked.

The judge nodded, "Suzette Squalor."

"Well, she isn't exactly here yet," Kakashi said.

"It's a day before the wedding," Ny said, "Shouldn't you be here tomorrow?"

"Actually, I was here to practice wedding the bride and groom, I'm actually nervous—this is the first time that I've actually done this."

"I see."

"Hey, can you two help me this?" the Judge asked.

"Uhh..."

Ny and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Don't worry, this is only pretend, just say 'I do', wear the rings—don't worry it will come off—you don't even have to kiss each other," the judge explained.

"I guess so," Ny said. Kakashi nodded.

"Great," Judge Gutnecht smiled and began reading from her book.

"Do you—"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Take—"

"Ny."

"As your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said, putting Suzy's wedding ring on Ny's finger.

"And do you Ny, take Hatake Kakashi as your husband?"

"I do," Ny said as she placed the wedding ring for a certain **_Snicket_** on the copy cat nin's

"Till death do you part, by the power of nature, I may now pronounce you, man and wife, you may kiss the bride..."

The judge closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you," she said, "Now I'm ready for tomorrow," she opened her eyes and saw Ny and Kakashi break from a kiss.

"Umm," Kakashi said, "You didn't see the rest of my face did you?" he asked pulling up his mask a little farther.

"No," the judge said, "I just need the rings and I'll be on my way."

Ny and Kakashi tried to take the rings off but can't.

"We have a problem," Ny said.

"The rings are stuck."

The judge hit herself with the book, "How could I forget this?!" she screamed out loud to herself.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"You two are... legally... _married_."

"MARRIED?!"

xxx

Sasori was getting impatient, he shot a 'you-better-find-the-spell-now-or-I'll-hurt-you' glare at her.

"Look, Sasori, the book's big, you're lucky it's not a spell because it's _nothing_ compared to my enormous spell book."

"Sasori," Kitty said.

"Hm?"

"Maybe—you should think about your last requests—your last moments... being a real person."

Sasori stared blankly at the girl, there was one thing he would do. He slapped himself. She would _never_ agree to that... would she?

Kitty glanced at the wondering Sasori.

_What is his last request?_

xxx

"You're acting like a kid, yeah," Deidara said.

"I know," Dawn smiled.

"Hey, Dawn?" he asked, staring deeply into her green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Remember... the council?"

"Deidara, it was Oshana's mind control that made me join."

"But it wasn't mind control that made us... 'do it'," he said.

"It was one time, at the council, I feel uncomfortable talking about it, don't bring up _that_."

"I missed you, I missed you sleeping in my arms, I missed your touch, your kiss, your warmth..."

"Deidara, I—," Dawn paused, watching him move closer to her body.

"Can we bring back that feeling? Just like the last time?" his voice was soft.

* * *

A/N: Meh...** WHO'S GONNA GET LAID FIRST?! **(Just felt like saying that.) 


	4. Chapter 4: Houston, we have a problem

Chapter 4: Houston, we have a problem

"Married!" Ny yelled, "I can't believe we got married!"

"I'm really sorry," the judge said, "I was so nervous I forgot if you we're... well wed... in front of a judge, said your vows, put on the rings and _kissed_... you're legally married until the rings come off."

"Does marriages in the Other Realm work like that?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess so," Judge Gutnecht said, "Things work differently here then in the Human Realm."

"Is there any other way we can solve this?" Ny asked.

"I could look for a loophole... other then that the easiest way to stop a marriage is a divorce."

"Ah."

"Well, I best be going, I need to practice more," the judge said as she stormed to the exit.

"_I can't believe we're married!"_ Ny's voice croaked.

"We could just get a divorce," Kakashi suggested.

"Yeah, but does that involve not seeing each other within a hundred miles?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"No, we can't do that." Ny sighed.

"How about I buy you a drink, and forget that the whole thing ever happened?" Kakashi asked.

Ny shook her head, "You'll get drunk again, besides, I'm coming with you."

xxx

"_The world is quiet here." _

Those words, a whisper from the wind, a sentence that makes the Baudelaires think.

Sunny, the youngest Baudelaire, was following Hailee, the ninth member of Team Dragons to make sure she's safe.

Hailee on the other hand, was wandering, unsure that Sunny was following her—finding her opponent. The enemy was finding _her_.

Hailee was laying on the ground, and he was stepping on Hailee's stomach—don't worry, he didn't crush her.

"Bitch," Hidan smirked.

xxx

"Found it!" Kitty said in a both gloomful and excited tone.

"Took long enough," Sasori said.

"The items are right here, just remember, Pinocchio, our deal."

"I know," he glared the girl.

Kitty mixed some concoctions although, I wish that Sasori wouldn't look in the cabinet of Kitty's dresser because inside he will find a note of his surprise.

xxx

Boredom, a lot of the kids were utterly and completely bored, they felt like their brains will fall out. Shikamaru and Chouji were playing chess, Ino and Sakura were gawking at Sasuke—as usual. And Naruto was throwing shurikens at trees... and if I continue you would all fall asleep reading this boring passage.

"I'm bored," Naruto said, pointing out the obvious.

"Good for you," Sasuke replied dryly.

Naruto got up, "I'll just go see what Dawn is doing..."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Naruto left and Sadie got up.

"It's getting a little boring out here," Sadie said, "Sasuke, if you want to come... I'm just going to the river near by, that's all."

Sasuke shrugged, he left without Sakura's or Ino's notice—seeing they both were too busy fighting over him.

xxx

In the Bar...

"How can you even gorge yourself like this?"

"I don't _gorge,_" Kakashi replied, sipping his fourth cup of alcohol.

"You drank five cups of alcohol," Ny remarked.

"_Four,_" Kakashi said, "And besides, most people wonder what's under my mask, you're one of the lucky ones."

"I already saw it," she said referring to the kiss.

The bar tender stared at the masked nin's ring, "So married, eh?"

Kakashi blinked, "Umm... yeah... _sure_..."

"It was unexpected," Ny said.

"Marriages always are," the bar tender said.

Ny sighed, "I wish Judge Gutnecht would find a loophole earlier, so we just can go back to being friends–er acquaintances–or whatever you may call it."

"I wonder how mad Suzette and Lemony will be once they found out we're wearing their rings," Kakashi said.

"Lemony?" Ny asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "It says on the groom's ring that the guy's name is Lemony."

"I see," Ny said, "Sir kakashi are you quite done yet, we'll be late to the reception."

"I don't see why it will make a difference, Suzy's late for her _own_ wedding."

Ny rolled her eyes, "Are you done yet? I'm not going to watch you get drunk, Kakashi."

"A special for the Mrs.," Kakashi called to the bartender.

Ny nudged Kakashi, "Are you insane?!"

"_At least_ have a drink, then we'll go."

"_Fine_," Ny said, disrespectfully and reluctantly picked up a martini glass and sipped it.

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

Ny paused.

"I guess... maybe... _one more_, then we'll go," she said.

Kakashi smiled and put his mask back on.

Four Glasses Later...

"Five Glasses," Kakashi said, "Maybe you should stop."

"Fuck you," Ny snapped, then rested her head against the table.

"Ny," Kakashi said, surprised that she'd swear—at all, "Like you said we have to go."

Ny didn't answer.

"Ny?" he said, poking her arm, "Oh no..."

The masked nin realized why she didn't answer, he picked Ny up in his arms and carried her—but tried not to do anything that would give anybody else the impression that he was doing something inappropriate to her.

"I can't believe you got drunk," Kakashi sighed.

"Who are you again?" Ny asked, obviously, still drunk.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I'm starting TDK right now, so yeah... anyways, R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5: We meet again

Chapter 5: We meet again

Five miles... Gaara wandered five miles throughout the city. He wanted to get away, away from _those_ people at the rehearsal, he ver wanted to go.

"_Gaara," Temari said,_ _"Just wear the suit."_

"_Absolutely not," Gaara replied sharply._

"_It's not gonna hurt you, it doesn't even look like the tuxes that guys wear in wedding movies and shows."_

_Gaara's eyes spoke_ _for him._

"_Okay Gaara," Temari said calmly, "If you just wear it, be at the rehearsal for ten measly minutes and wander through the city."_

"_I still can not wear that, Temari," Gaara said._

"_Temari, Gaara!" Kankuro shouted, "Hurry up, they're starting to leave!"_

_Temari grew impatient, "Fine, if you don't want to wear it, then don't, just please be there at the rehearsal."_

He sat by the river, enjoying the silence and solitude—while it lasted. He heard, sand, his sand. His shield broke the impact from whoever was aiming at him.

"Show yourself," he said, staring at the figure. Grabbing him with the sand... or _her._

She was starting back at him, her eyes saying "Let me go." _She_ was wearing a white dress, whiter then white; white as a blanket of snow, white stockings that lead up to her thighs, white boots. And metal, a metal sash that goes around her arms, ending at the wrists. She had short brown hair, almost an auburn color.

"Kaye?" Gaara said, surprisingly at the girl.

_Back at the council..._

The 'almighty' tallest—Purple and Red, did nothing all day but eat pounds of snack food.

Usually Irk has one leader but since Purple and Red consists of one leader but since both Purple and Red consists of the same height both of them are the leaders.

"Your majesties," the purple eyed Irken said.

"Zet, what is it? Can't you see that we're busy?" Red asked while watching TV with Purple.

"Um... yes, I see that my leagues," Zet replied nervously.

"Well what is it?" said Purple growing impatient.

"The princess... KGU9001... has... uh... escaped," Zet said.

"What?!" both of the tallest said.

"How could you let this happen?!" Purple exclaimed.

"How did she escape?!" Red yelled.

"And while your at it could you get me a refill on this slushie?" Purple asked.

Red stared at him annoyingly.

"Well," Zet explained, "GIR suggested that I should let out the princess for awhile from the tank... I thought she was still gonna be in the council.

"This could only mean one thing," Red said.

"ZIM!" the three Irkens yelled.

"Invader Zim reporting for duty!" the Irken said.

"Zim," Purple said calmly, "We would like to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Zim said dumbfounded.

"WHERE IN THE NEBULA IS K?!" Red yelled.

"Uhh... GIR!!" Zim yelled louder... "GIR!!"

"Yes my lord," Gir saluted, his eyes red.

"Where is the princess?"

"What princess?" Gir said normally.

"Princess KGU9001, you know white dress, brown hair, brown eyes... oh you know what I mean!!" Zim shouted.

"Oh yeah, I let her..." Gir paused, "I'm lost."

The tallest, impatient, stared at each other they're eyes said the same thing, "Why did we ever let Zim have a SIR unit?"

"EYELYKETACOS!" Gir shouted gleefully while rolling on the floor.

_Back outside..._

"No, Dei, we can't do this, not here," Dawn said quietly.

"No one would see us here, we're miles away from the rehearsal," Deidara said.

"No means, no," Dawn said, putting a finger to his lips.

xxx

xx

x

Gorgia kicked Itachi in the ribs lightly, "It took me forty minutes to get the straps together," she said.

"A feisty one, aren't we?" Itachi replied, with a slight smirk to his face.

"I'm not getting raped especially by _you_, like the last time at the council," Gorgia said.

"Did I?" Itachi asked, "Did I raped you? Or did you let me?" he said.

xxx

xx

x

"Almost... just one more ingredient," Kitty said.

Sasori stared at the parchment hanging from Kitty's suitcase, then began to read it. After that he crumpled it up.

"_Kitten_," Sasori said.

"Don't worry Sasori I'm done," Kitty replied, "So did you figure out what you last request as _full_ human was?"

"Um, yes, Kitten, eh... heh... it's a little—_complicated_," Sasori said nervously.

"Whatever it is, it'll be grant, so what is it?" Kitty asked.

"Well," Sasori smirked slightly.

xxx

xx

x

"Is he done yet?" Zet asked Zim.

"I don't know," Zim replied, "Usually he does that on Thursday."

"Oh wait, now I remember!" Gir yelled finishing his weekly roll.

"What did you do with her?!" Red asked.

"I let her out," Gir said.

"Out where?" Purple asked.

"Outside," Gir said.

"I know but where?"

"Uhh... I dunno!" Gir said happily, "I think she went to get waffles."

"This is going nowhere," Red groaned.

"Wait, why didn't I think of that before?!" Zet exclaimed to herself.

"What?!" Purple, Red, and Zim said.

"Her Sash-cam!" Zet said, "The camera installed in her sash."

"Zet, turn it on," Red commanded.

"Yes, my league," Zet said and looked up at the screen, there they saw Gaara and Kaye.

"Wait... who's that uh... HUMAN!" Zim pointed at the sand-nin,"That is a human, right?" Zim squinted his eyes at the screen.

"I think he's the muffin man!" Gir said.


End file.
